Spooky Story
by kitty1803
Summary: this story is a horror story which refers to a book name " Goosebumps"


_**BEWARE OF WHAT YOU WISH FOR**_

Characters of the story:

Alana Byrd (main character)

Cory (Alana's best friend)

Ms. Ileana (Nurse in Byrd's school)

Ana and Mary (friends cum enemy of Byrd)

**Disclaimer**

This story is a copyright and is not being copied from any of the books being written by any author but the ideas is being taken from some of the books. The book is somewhat can be recognized as a story being read but is not related to any of the means and does not support the use of any of the tobacco usage and hence is fully fiction story. There is no resemblance of any character who is living or dead.

**Statutory Health Warning**

**THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY DO NOT SUPPORT OR PROMOTE ANY KIND OF PRODUCT OF TOBACCO SUCH AS CIGGRATE, TOBACCO OR ANY KIND OF DRUGS USED IN THIS STORY.**

**CHAPTER 01:**

This is a story related to a girl called Alana. She used to be very simple and kind of a shy girl, but she use to boycott her two of friends namely Ana and Mary as they use to tease her often by saying "why don't you fly away Byrd?" This used to tease her. Alana was a basketball player not because she was good at playing but due to her long and skinny legs which make her coach realize that she can play very well, but she didn't liked to play but then also she use to play. Her character sketch was that she use to get up at 7'o clock in the morning for going to school and then in school she used to study well, in break she use to sit with Cory and chatting and then after school she had basketball practice. One morning Ana deliberately tripped Alana over her shoe but it was too late for Alana to realize as she was going with her notebook towards the board to solve a problem but she fell on her funny bone which shooked her full body. She started to get up all papers scattered whole class was laughing and she was feeling embarrassed. Cory use to say that Ana is jealous of Alana but I use to think why should she be jealous of me as she was perfectly fine i.e. a girl with five-two height and green eyes and white skin not like Alana a height of eight- two. Basically Alana used to ignore her as she used to wait for Home Ec. Classes as it was her favorite which was used to be after our lunch. At our lunch time I use to eat egg salad which dad use to prepare sometimes and Cory would always bring the same the stale sandwich type which use to be very cheesy type and use to eat an orange with it. Alana use to consider Cory as the scientist of the class as he was a genius for Alana.

Daphne was her Home Ec. Teacher she uses to like her as she is big jolly with many holes on her chin and having a great sense of humor. There was a rumor that she uses to make the students bake cakes, pies and more so that she could eat after all students use to go but a rumor is always a rumor. She uses to make the students bake because she wanted the students to learn something new in their life. On that day she told students to make a pie in the cooking room on that day there was a real fight between both Alana and Ana. Ana deliberately dropped the batter on Alana's brand new shoes but Ana acted as she has done it mistakenly. Mary was laughing like a mad girl. Then Alana came out to thrash Ana but Ms. Daphne came in between and told both of them to shake their hands. Alana ran out of the room and went to wash room and for surprisingly she saw Cory smoking in the washroom. But she ignored him as she was more precise about her shoes. She was so angry with both Ana and Mary that she was thinking to kill her but then she use to realize that they are her friends. When she returned to the cooking room she was amazed to see the situation there she saw that Ana is being awarded the best pie of the day. Alana was shocked that the girl who she hates the most is being awarded the best pie maker. She banged the door behind her and went away and she started smoking a cigarette.

After that the time was for playing basketball as everyone knew that Byrd was not a good player for playing basketball but they knew that they have to make her play as she is being insisted by coach. At the time of play both Ana and Alana had a fight between them so she got frustrated and left the ground and was thinking what if she could make both of them disappear. As she was heading towards home the weather was very cloudy and rainy as she was moving home by her bicycle she was stopped by an old lady it was like visiting a devil as she was looking pale and her hair was black and younger. She had a black bag with her which was very heavy for her. Alana asked her that where she wanted to go to the Silicity a small town behind the woods. As it was said that there is ghost and all in the woods, she didn't wanted to go but the old lady insisted her so she went with her and after dropping her the old lady said that she would like to give her 3 wishes. Alana shocked and said that "are you a fairy or what? Do you think I am a fool here to believe of your stupid things here I don't believe in all these things did you got that she said frustratingly" the old woman said that "I m just saying it if you want to believe me or not it's your wish just say me one of your wishes."

_**Contd. In chapter 02. **_


End file.
